1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bezel mounting assembly for a computer enclosure, and more particularly to a bezel mounting assembly with a simplified configuration for convenient use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical bezel mounting assembly is usually directlly mounted to a computer case with a plurality of screws. However, a screwdriver or other detaching toolings are required for installation orr removal of the screws, which causes inconvenience and time-comsuming issues in bezel disassembly process.
An improved conventional bezel mounting assembly with claspers is disclosed in Taiwan Patent application No. 85202167. The bezel mounting assembly comprises a chassis and a bezel. The chassis comprises two side walls and each side wall defines a pair of slots in a front portion therein. The bezel extends two pairs of hooks on respective side edges thereof. A buckling piece is formed between the pair of slots on the side wall of the chassis or between the pair of hooks on the bezel. The hooks are received in corresponding slots in the side walls of the chassis and the buckling pieces press the opposite component i.e., the bezel or the side walls of the chassis, so as to provide two fixing means from two opposite directions, thereby mounting the bezel to the chassis. But the conventional bezel mounting assembly disclosed therebefore only utilizes the hooks for bezel fixation. Althrough it is easy to put the hooks in corresponding slots, it is unduly inconvenient to detach the bezel from the chassis for the hooks hold correspongding edge of the slots so tightly that breaking off and deformation of the hooks are often occurred in bezel detaching process.
Another typical bezel mounting assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,680. The bezel mounting assembly comprises a bezel and a computer casing. The computer casing comprises a front panel and the front panel defines a plurality of retain holes therein. A plurality of fasteners is engaged with the bezel and each fastener extends a plurality of resilient legs therefrom. Each leg forms an outward convex foot at a distal end. In assembly, the convex feet are pushed through corresponding retain holes, being slightly and temporarily deformed to go through the retain holes, then springing back and clasping the circumferencial edge of the retain holes, thereby mounting the bezel to the computer casing. However, all of the convex feet of the fasteners are firmed engaged with the retain holes, and more detaching force has to be provided to disassemble the bezel, which is unduly inconvenient. In addition, on the conditions discussed thereinbefore, frequent detaching of the bezel usually causes deformation of the convex feet and destroy the connection between the bezel and the computer casing.